Double Titans
by HeyILikeAnime
Summary: The Titans meet another set of problems, which may be themselves. Pairings may change, love may turn to angst, please R&R. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
  
This is my first fic. Thank you for reading  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The day was like any other, it started like any other, with the Titans waking up and going about, doing what they thought was necessary at their home. Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg for the controller for their game station. Raven was trying to read a book, but kept looking over it to see when they would stop. Robin was looking around and wracking his brain to find out who Slade was. Starfire was downstairs, looking for more mustard, since she cleared out the original bottles of mustard (all 500 of them, 8 ounces each). The day seemed to be emergency-less, and the Titans were enjoying the day. But even though they were relaxed, they could not comprehend what would happen in the near future.  
  
Though they did not notice, there was an astronomical alignment of the sun, the moon, the stars, and the planets so that there was an eerie feeling within the tower as it was bombarded with a higher concentration of the energy for who knows what reason, but whatever. At noon, when they were absolutely sure there was going to be absolutely nothing to do, it happened.  
  
Cyborg yelled - "Hey, who turned off the power!" The television was flicker on and off, effectively resetting Cyborg's and BB's game. Raven muttered something under her breath, which no one else could hear but herself.  
  
"Cyborg, didn't you say that we had a backup generator for the power?" asked Raven, though not really concerned.  
  
"Course we do! It's right next to the T-Car, I made sure they're both in working condition this morning." He replied, although the television still didn't turn back on.  
  
"Dude, if it supposed to work, then why is it that our TV doesn't work!?" shouted an annoyed Beast Boy. Robin came running in, slightly distressed.  
  
"Good, most of us are here." He said after doing a quick head count. "Has anyone seen Star?" The other titans shook their heads. "That's all right, but we should look for her anyway. Beast Boy, you and Raven look for her in her sleeping quarters, Cyborg will try to fix our energy problem and I'll go down to the storage room. Everyone clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Like a jellyfish!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Kay, let's move out!" shouted Robin as they went their separate ways.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Starfire, on the other hand, had dismissed the blackout as she had found what she had been originally seeking, mustard! Keeping one hand up for light, she successfully devoured most of the mustard.  
  
From behind her a voice asked, "Do you have mustard?"  
  
Starfire replied without facing the new voice. "Here you go. Would you happen to have a hot dog?"  
  
"Well, yes I do. I just found a whole crate of them. Here, have some."  
  
"Oh. Many thanks."  
  
She and the new mystery voice continued to stuff their faces for a WHOLE minute before realizing that they did not know the other person.  
  
Starfire asked "uhm. pardon me, but do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
It was at that time that the tower regained its electricity.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin was descending the stairs to go to the storage area in order to look for Starfire. Along the way, he heard small distinct sounds of small rodents or someone was stalking him. He continued on his way to try to find Starfire, but the further he walked, the more certain he was that someone was definitely following him. As he neared the corner, he ran toward it, and pressed himself to the wall. Whoever was following him was probably as good as he was. He waited, trying to make his breathing slow and difficult to hear. He heard his stalker near the corner. In a few seconds he could pounce, but to be sure he waited one more. At the moment he thought would take an eternity to reach, he heard the person draw in a breath. He jumped out and threw a right hook that matched his opponent's. He quickly tried to punch with his left, but his opponent even matched that. Both stood there, throwing punches and kicks that matched themselves. It was at the moment they caught each other's fist when the lights turned on.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Cyborg walked down to the T-Car Garage. It was his work place, where he went when he had an idea to work on or just wanted to go out for a joy ride. Although it was dark in that room, he had on night vision for his ocular sensor, so it was just green to him. As the door opened, he saw that there was one thing wrong with the room; there was someone else besides a titan in it. He would have tried to take a closer look at this intruder, but apparently he/she heard him and quickly jumped out of sight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked where he thought she was hiding. When there was no answer, he asked again. "What are you doing here!? If you don't answer me, this might get loud." As he said this, he got his cannon ready. It never hurt to be ready in case. Then the person answered. "I have no idea why I'm here," said a feminine kind of voice, "but I'm ready to make this place as loud as you want it to be." She jumped over the car and faced him. As he aimed his cannon, the lights turned on, blinding him sense he had night vision on. When he did open his eyes, he didn't believe who was standing in front of him.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were walking down the corridors due to the fact they were unsuccessful at finding Starfire anywhere in the sleeping quarters. They quickly went back to where they had left of. Raven floated off to read her book again and Beast Boy was sulking over the fact he was bored out of his skull. Without a word, he left Raven and started to go out when he saw a mirror. He was currently in his dog form to look for the others, but when he saw this, he just couldn't remember when it had been installed. Quickly in front of it, he changed from dog to leopard, from weasel to a chicken, and decided after he got to lion, he would stop. When he got there though, he looked at his reflection and noticed something different about it. Although it followed his every move, it currently showed a lioness, not a lion. He started to move a bit closer, but quickly realized that he wasn't looking at a mirror. Growling softly, he heard it growl. Star would have to wait, there was going to be a fight.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Raven was still upstairs where the sun still shined, and was reading till she heard some movement behind her. Expecting one of the other titans, she turned and saw no one. 'Okay, I'm definitely paranoid today.' She thought. But for some odd reason she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone else was in the room. After thinking about what to do, she decided against herself and stood up. She put on her hood, and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she thought was her problem. Then, she spoke the words.  
  
"Azarath Metrium Zinthos!"  
  
"Azarath Metrium Zinthos!"  
  
Raven found him, but at the same time, a black claw griped her body. Struggling, she broke free using a shield and looked for her intruder. The voice was male, but what was puzzling her was that he used her powers. It was at that time that he appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
If you got to this end of the story, please review it so I know people want me to continue this story. Many thanks. 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Incase of further confusion, I'll change the F. Robin's name to "Robyn"!  
  
Hi! I was only waiting for one review to continue, but I guess more then one is good enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; the WB and Cartoon Network do. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starfire took a step back. The person she thought was one of her friends seemed to be an intruder. What more was he seemed to be a Tamarean, with his orange skin. He had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; his bangs still covered his eyes. He had green eyes, and at the moment was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He had gloves like hers, only while hers had a gray color, his was black. He didn't have two marks on his head, but had three. His eyes were looking her over, not in surprise, but as if he was summing her up. It took them only a few seconds to recover from their examinations and got into fighting stances.  
  
"Are you not Tamarean? Why are you here, unless if Darkfire is sending her regards?"  
  
"I know not of the one you speak of, nor do I know my current location, but I am Tamarean."  
  
"How can that . . ."  
  
A crash could be heard behind him. He turned around to see what was the disturbance, Starfire floating to get a better view. As the noise got louder, Star got her energy ball ready; Cyborg always said it didn't hurt to be prepared. Below her, she saw the Tamarean doing the same.  
  
"CRASH!!" Two figures flew from the corridor, and Starfire recognized one of them as Robin. He was fighting a girl a similar outfit to Robin, although she wore black tights and gloves rather green and her cape was black on both sides. Her hair was similar to Raven's, being it black and not purple. She also wore a mask to conceal her identity, looking exactly like Robin's.  
  
"Hello, my dear friend, Robyn." said the Tamarean boy that was watching them with mild interest.  
  
"Hey Rednova. Would you mind *grunt* giving me *grunt* a hand?" replied the girl that was now unleashing an assault onto Robin, who was blocking every move.  
  
"Oh, but you seem to be having so much fun with your new friend, would you just happen to know his name?" the boy replied as Robin turned the tides and unleashed his barrage of punches. Starfire was no longer tense; the feeling of a fight occurring between her and the boy had left her system. She floated down and landed next to him. He looked at her with more interest then he did with the dust fight now occurring a few feet in front of him.  
  
"May I ask for you to speak your name?" he asked, as was custom on their planet.  
  
"My name is Starfire." she said as politely as possible. She held out her hand as a sign of welcome.  
  
"Rednova is mine." he replied, took her hand, and kissed it.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." said Starfire, taking her hand back a bit fast, as she was use to the Earth customs of shaking hands and not her old customs on her homeland. She had not had her hand kissed for quite a while.  
  
She noticed that there was a slight blush on his face, and hoped that her face was just hot and not blushing as well. It was then when they turned to face the fighting Robin and Robyn. Apparently both the fighting masked heroes noticed what had happened between Star and Red and were both on the floor, frozen in the middle attacking each other. Starfire was looking at both Robins glare at her and then Rednova.  
  
Rednova apparently didn't care that both off them were looking at him funny, as he started to say, "Great, your fight has ended and you may both begin to . . ."  
  
Robin and Robyn got up and ran out.  
  
". . . meet . . . each . . . other." he finished half-heartedly. He turned to face Starfire, who was still staring at him without realizing it, but quickly shook herself from her trance. He asked, "Was it something I said?"  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Cyborg was looking at a girl, but she wasn't just a girl, she was a partially robotic as well. Her face, seemingly untouched by machinery, had a brown complexion and short hair that made her look a bit tomboyish. Her body was covered with clothes, so Cyborg took a guess she had human parts underneath her shirt and short jean pants. Her legs, on the contrary, had the same grayish color for her metal legs; it seemed they were built for speed and not as much power as his own. Her left arm had the mechanical look like Cyborg's, but thinner and the color blue was replaced by lavender. Her right arm looked like it was a regular arm, but the cannon that came out of it proved there was more to her then what met the eye.  
  
"Are you done staring?"  
  
Cyborg blinked a few times. He didn't mean to stare, usually he would use his ocular implant to scan the figure of anyone; he just felt like using his regular eye this time. 'Weird' popped into his head. He looked back at her.to find her gone.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?" Cyborg asked, looking around. He turned to the door, seeing her figure quickly going through. 'Aw crud.' He thought as he rapidly sped through the door.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Beast Boy went full throttle at the lioness that faced him. It, too, leapt at him. The battle took quite a while, as both had absolutely no advantage over the other. When one changed morph, the other would follow in suite. After a pointless minute of morphing, the girl stopped morphing.  
  
"Kay, this is just pointless." she said. She had green hair that reached her shoulder which she annoying flipped from her face over her shoulder. She didn't wear tights like he did; she wore a purple tank top with a heart in the middle and black flairs. Her gloves were black as well, and her belt was pretty much the same as his.  
  
"I know what you mean, this gets plain tiring" Beast Boy replied. He looked at her again, as if he wanted her to introduce herself. Problem was, she was too.  
  
There was a staring contest for a long time. Both were waiting, and Beast Boy didn't want to give up. Apparently she didn't either, and she widened her green eyes and went forward. Pretty soon, their foreheads were touching as they tried desperately not to blink. The winner could have been determined in a matter of seconds, but alas, at that moment Robin pushed them both to the floor.  
  
"Hey Robin," Beast Boy said as he climbed to his feet, "I was just about to win, you think you could have timed . . ."  
  
That moment, Robyn pushed him back down, only face first into the girl.  
  
"Hey Robyn, you could watch it, you know?" said the female as Beast Boy wound up lying on the floor next to her. Unfortunately, he had hit his head into the wall to avoid falling on her, so he was currently unconscious.  
  
The girl dusted herself off and looked at the boy. 'He wearing tights' was the first thing on her mind. Slowly shaking her head, she put one of his arms around her and hoisted him up with a slight grunt. "By the way, I'm Beast Girl." she said. And with that, she started to walk in the direction where the Robins had gone. 'They seemed pissed off about something,' she wondered, 'wonder if it's about Red.'  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Raven looked at her intruder. He wore black jeans, a black undershirt with a black collar shirt and a black coat with a hood. At the moment, he was not wearing the hood, so she could she his black hair, cut short, but at least combed. He too had a gem in the middle of his forehead, but his eyes were the main attraction on his face. They were ultimately black; all her hatred for her father couldn't make it change color if she tried. Not that she would try, looking at it made her feel comfortable. It was at the moment she thought that which he locked her eyes with his own. They looked at each other, and then turned away, not knowing why. She immediately changed her mind about his eyes; they made her stomach flip.  
  
"Raven is my name." Raven started, not knowing why.  
  
"Nice name. Mine's Lucifer." he said this while looking at her book.  
  
"Okay." she replied while looking at the floor. All around the room objects started to rise and fall, as if they were controlled without knowledge. It floated around in a circle, whose power was doing it, neither knew. Still, it was nice to watch things circle them, as occasionally the feelings would be under control, making everything fall, but the others feelings weren't, so it wouldn't constantly fall. The vase was the only item that broke, though Raven was serious thinking of breaking the Gamestation. While everything floated and Raven looked at the pure bliss of it, Lucifer was enjoying the look on her face as the Gamestation she wished to destroy rise and fall toward the ground, almost threatening to break itself. It was at that time a sonic cannon blast shot from one of the closed doors and a girl android jumped out of the corridor.  
  
Yay! I finished this in a day, so please review this if you have read it and give me your opinions. Thanks a lot. Good night, it's already 3:00 a.m. for me, baiz. 


	3. Introductions, Fights, Explosions, and F...

Hello. I wish to continue this and hopefully try to keep the story interesting to everyone. Because I wish not to write M. Robin and F. Robin, I will call F. Robin "Robyn"!  
  
Blood: Wow, I see the difference is so enormously important that you actually had to point it out.  
  
Also, my I will use my created character, Blood, as my muse.  
  
Blood: Hey, you said if I do this, you'd put me in a story in fanfiction.net.  
  
I said I would, but first I need to continue this story. If I can, I'll put you in.  
  
Blood: Good, I want to get into the action  
  
Whatever, just say the disclaimer  
  
Blood: Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not own the Teen Titans, but he owns me.  
  
That's right; now grovel before me!  
  
Blood: Uh . . . no, you don't like having worshippers  
  
Oh yeah, well, on with the show!  
  
Blood: It's a story, you big bag of stupid.  
  
Whatever, on with this thing already!  
  
Blood: Your still stupid  
  
Quickly Raven controlled her feelings so that all items returned safely to the floor; although she still wanted to hurl the Gamestation away. Lucifer looked at the girl that had jumped behind the couch, while Cyborg ran to the doorway, pointing his sonic cannon at Lucifer.  
  
"Hey, who are you!?" Cyborg said, still pointing it.  
  
"His name is Lucifer." Raven said. Then turning to Lucifer, she said, "Lucifer, that's Cyborg. He's a bit hot tempered right now, but he's usually louder."  
  
"Reasonable." he replied. Turning, he said to the girl hiding behind the couch, "Hey, Gina, get over here and introduce yourself." and with a wave of his hand, she was lifted to him and Raven. Cyborg had his mouth open, but he quickly shut it and walked over to the little gathering.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gina." she said, raising her right hand as to shake his own.  
  
"Cyborg, pleased to meet you." he said, shaking her hand. As he gripped, he felt her pretty much crush his hand, but he gripped as hard as he could as well. After gripping each other's hand for a minute, Raven and Lucifer used their powers to separate the two robot warriors. It took them a bit more power then it would to have lifted a B-52, but they got it done.  
  
Lucifer said, "O-kay . . . now that we've gotten to know each other, let's find . . ."  
  
Robin burst in angrily, muttering, ". . . Star . . . Red . . . kissing . . ." with steam billowing out of his head. Not even noticing the new people, he went down the hall that Cyborg came from.  
  
"O . . .keii . . ." Cyborg replied cautiously. Turning to Gina, he said, "That was Robin. He's our leader. Apparently he's pissed off cause someone kissed Star . . ."  
  
Robyn now burst into the room. Muttering, ". . . Red . . . Star . . . train . . . beat him up . . ." she went down the same hall Robin had, steaming off as well.  
  
"Aw, Robyn's jealous because Red did his whole Tamarean thing and kissed some girl's hand, so now she's going to train to let off some steam and then attack Red." Gina said smiling to a confused and bewildered Cyborg.  
  
"How did you understand all that?"  
  
"It happens quite a lot, you think she'd be used to it by now."  
  
"So that's what's been bugging Mrs. Leader." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
The small group turned to the door from which the mad birds had arrived. There was a green girl holding Beast Boy, who was knocked out. Letting go for only a second, she turned into an elephant and threw him onto the couch. Morphing back, she said, "Both them pushed him and me, knocking him out." She walked over to them, looking at Raven and Cyborg. Turning to Gina, she asked, "Who're they?"  
  
After waking Beast Boy and going through the introductions, everyone agreed that they should be finding Starfire and Rednova and ask whether or not they had really kissed. Raven and Lucifer concentrated on finding the traces of them, Cyborg and Gina were using their ocular sensors to detect their body heat, and Beast Boy and Beast Girl were playing video games, as they weren't to concerned at the moment.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin was working on the punching bag to work out that frustration he had building up inside of him. As he unleashed a powerful combination of kicks and punches, Robyn watched in front of another punching bag. As soon as Robin was finished, she started her own combo on hers. Robin watched with some interest, as he noticed while there was less actual strength in the punch, it made up in speed to increase the amount of total force. In a minute, she completed the combo that he had been using on his own punching bag.  
  
"So, you still angry?" he asked.  
  
"Enough to whack Red across the head."  
  
"Thought so. Wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure. I'll think your Red."  
  
Anger fueled their punches and kicks, thoughts of the one incident still fresh in their minds. Not realizing, the Tamareans had arrived, still clueless to why they were angry.  
  
"Do you have any idea to why Robin and Robyn are angry?" Starfire asked Rednova. He was observing them, as if trying to see the answers that were in front of him, but in a different language.  
  
"No," he started, "but whenever Robyn starts to spar with someone for over a minute, she doesn't talk to anyone besides her sparer."  
  
"Oh, I see." Star said sadly. She wished to patch things up so they could all be friends, not be ignorant of each other.  
  
"But I think there is a solution."  
  
Star quickly lunged at Red. "Tell me," Star said while shaking him like a Polaroid picture, (Blood: you just had to add the 'Heya' comment there didn't you. *Shake head and sigh*) "Tell me the solution to the problem that we have between our Robins."  
  
"Okay, okay, just stop shaking me, I'm getting a head rush." Quickly Star released him and he regained his form. "Kay, listen up." He whispered something into her ear and she listened. After a few seconds, she said, "Are you . . ." but he nodded.  
  
Robin & Robyn had noticed it, and it only angered them more. Both thought pessimistically, like as if the Tamareans were going to their homeland and getting married. Thus, they didn't notice the Starbolt that was heading towards them till the last minute. Dodging it narrowly, they looked at the doorway. Red was there, the glow from his hands still shining brightly.  
  
"Mind if I join?"  
  
Robin glared at him. All the hatred that he was trying to contain burst like a volcano. He ran towards Red, ignorant of both Star and Robyn.  
  
Robyn watched Robin run towards Red. She raised herself up and was about to follow when a Starbolt was shot next to her foot. Looking behind her, she saw Starfire, floating just a few yards away.  
  
"Your fight does not include Red or Robin. It is with me."  
  
Robyn cracked her knuckles. It wasn't so often she got to fight with a female Tamarean, and it was an added plus if she had a current grudge against her. She pulled out her retractable staff and extended it to full length. Getting into a pose, she held out her left hand and did the gesture that means "Come at me" (not the universal sign which includes a certain finger in the middle of your hand). Starfire rushed Robyn, hoping that Red's plan would work.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Raven and Lucifer quickly sensed the Starbolt's energy the second it was released. Cyborg's and Gina's scanners also sensed the explosion in the training room. And of course, the Starbolt had had enough power to rock the entire tower so that the energy faltered once again, making BB and BG's game reset.  
  
"I found them, they."  
  
"Ruined our game, I mean, come on! Why did they have to have to vibrate the tower, why not just bust a hole through the floor or something?"  
  
At that moment, from the direction of the training room, a Starbolt successfully shot through, fried BB's hair, and exploded the tofu eggs that were lying on the counter of the kitchen.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" BB and BG cried out. "Those were supposed to be for breakfast!" As they cried over the loss of their tofu eggs, bits of tofu landed around the room.  
  
"Oh great, know I have to check my system for tofu eggs." Cyborg said. Gina was spared from the blast, instinctively diving behind the couch the second she heard the Starbolt.  
  
"It's a good thing I sensed it before it hit the eggs." Lucifer said, lower his shield that he had casted so that it only stopped the eggs from landing on his and Raven's head.  
  
"Kay, lets find whoever shot that thing and make them pay for my tofu eggs!" BB cried out loud, BG cheering him on. Together they marched through the door.  
  
"I think I'll follow them, to make sure that Red and Robyn won't kill each other. You wanna come Cyborg?" Gina asked.  
  
"Sure, but I think that it won't be that easy."  
  
Raven and Lucifer were left in the room. The eggs had stopped falling, so Lucifer completely lowered his shield. Before they went to follow their friends, Raven tapped Lucifer's shoulder. He turned to face her, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to say, uhm . . ." 'Darn, I should really practice this more.' Raven thought before continuing. "Thanks, for blocking the tofu from getting . . . you know." She said blushing. It was hard to look at him straight in the eye when they were alone for some odd reason.  
  
"No need." he said in a way that made her look back at him. It was his turn to avert his gaze somewhere else. "I'm sure you'll do something . . ."  
  
A Starbolt quickly zoomed into the room. Raven flung up her hands, and the couch quickly go levitated up to their faces, intercepting the blast, although it successfully covered them in fluff.  
  
Raven looked at Lucifer and he looked back. When they did, several objects in the room blew up, although the Gamestation and the T.V. did not. Both of them were laughing, not knowing that their powers were doing what they were.  
  
Blood: You ended the scene like that . . .  
  
Hey, I came up with writer's block, so leave me alone.  
  
Blood: Aw, Mr. BigBagofStupid can't think any more.  
  
Zip it or I'll add you in a humor story where you get turned into a girl!  
  
Blood: O__O  
  
Hey, that gave me a great idea! *Turns to Blood smiling evilly*  
  
Blood: *gulp* Please review and tell him not to change me into a girl!!!  
  
*screen slowly turns black and evil laughter can be heard* 


	4. The Birds, The Tamareans, and The Love

Hello. This is the 4th chapter of 'Double Titans'  
  
Blood: Teen Titans is something that CartoonNetwork and the WB own, not him  
  
Yes, you just had to point that out, didn't you?  
  
Blood: Yes, as that is the saddest comment you'll allow me to say  
  
Well, look out; I'm doing what I said I would the last chapter!!!  
  
Blood: ToT NO!! Please don't! Oh life, end now to give me a less crueler fate.  
  
Relax, I won't  
  
Blood: Really?  
  
Yeah, I'll just make a new character that is almost identical to you, but a girl.  
  
Blood: What the . . .  
  
Introducing Katana!!!  
  
Katana: Hey, what up, y'all?  
  
Blood: O_O  
  
What's wrong with you?  
  
Blood: She doesn't look a thing like me, what the heck is wrong with your writing!?  
  
You'll see, and since you didn't say the real thing, I'll let Katana say the disclaimer!  
  
Katana: Thank you HeyILikeAnime. *ahem*. . .  
  
Disclaimer: HeyILikeAnime does not own the Teen Titans. Blood is a big bag of . . .  
  
Blood: Finish the sentence and you'll wish you weren't a girl *evil glint in eye*  
  
Katana: Eep! Okay, now back to our author!  
  
Also, I'd like to point out that although in the last three chapters some of the pairs were made, you will see a slight change in plot right here. I guess I'm a fan of the first pairing, so read up, those who think that the pairing have been decided.  
  
Blood: Get on with the story already, you lazy excuse for an author!  
  
Geez, never can add a humor joke. *mumble grumble*  
  
Robin drew out his retractable staff and used it as a pole to vault himself towards Rednova. As he started to fall, he threw two Bird-a-rangs toward Red. Red quickly shot two shots toward those, resulting in a small mini explosion in the sky. Before the dust cleared, Robin fell through and started to attack Red. Though thoroughly trained to attack a moving target, none of Robin's punches or kicks landed on Red. Robin began to show small signs of weariness before he thought of a plan. Quickly he jumped up and threw a projectile towards Red. Not wanting to waste too much energy, Red slashed it down, where the frozen disk exploded and unexpected froze his hand. Looking down at his right hand, he forgot to keep his eye on Robin. Robin landed inches in front of him, crouched and ready to pounce.  
  
Robyn waited till Starfire came in range, and then threw a Bird-a-rang at Star. Though Star dodged, she paid attention to the projectile and not Robyn. Star turned her head; only to find Robyn already jumping towards her, a fist curled up to hit the unsuspecting target. Quickly Star dropped to the floor to avoid the punch. Before a second's time, she was up and throwing Starbolts. Robyn had reached the ceiling and leapt downward towards on of the punching bags. Like Star, before a second was over, Robyn leapt from the bag and ran. Starfire kept firing bolt after bolt, none making contact with the true contact and a few not even making contact in the room. Before she had run a full circle, Starfire realized that Robyn was also running towards Robin. Realizing what Robyn's plan, she threw a constant barrage at a new target, Robin and Red.  
  
Robin leapt at Red, throwing a punch that had once broken their old punching bags, several targets, and Slade's mask. Had it hit, Red would have found himself in quite the predicament, but as if he had foreseen the attack, he held up his frozen hand. The ice shattered, and his now free right hand caught Robin's fist. Robin's left hand pulled back, as well as Red's. Red quickly let go of Robin's right hand; both pulled their right hand down and were about to sock the stuffing out of each other's fist before Starbolts came raining down them.  
  
Robyn saw the momentary distraction and quickly took the advantage. Faster then the eye could perceive, she threw an electric disk at Star, and if she weren't tired from running, it would have exploded right in Star's face. Luckily for Star, it exploded a few feet away from her, though it was more then enough to send her flying into the old punching bag, through it, and into the wall. Before unconsciousness took control of her, she heard someone yell out, "Starfire!" 'Darn, I was almost positive Red's plan was working . . .' she thought before her mind slipped.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted. 'Oh crud, I didn't think that this would . . .' "Starfire!!!" he thought and then shouted once more. He started to run; it didn't matter she and Red were together, if he was just her friend, if he was forced to work alone as Starfire had told them after fighting Warp, he didn't want to see her hurt. Quickly he ran past Robyn, who didn't understand Robin's haste. She was about to call him when someone tugged her cape and pulled her away. Turning her head, she saw Red dragging her toward another door. She would have argued, but he looked at her and made her feel guilty. She didn't look at Red as he pulled her through another door and left the other two alone.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin quickly lifted the rocks that were over Starfire. It was a good thing they weren't that heavy. Her face came to view as the dust spread out. Her eyes were closed, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. His actions became faster as he quickly hurled the rocks on top of her away. When her entire body came into view, he looked at her. In any other situation where she was not hurt, he would have been happy to see her sleeping. She looked almost angelic, but he didn't want the angel to return to heaven just yet. He lifted her out of the rubble and quickly set her down on one of the mats. He wished he knew if she was alright or not, but she wasn't human; and you can't tell if an alien's all right if you don't know how their body works. Still he had to do something, anything to help her. Hoping talking to her would help; he called out her name, "Starfire."  
  
Her body showed no response to hearing his voice.  
  
"Starfire . . ."  
  
Although he could tell she was breathing, he didn't know if there were anything broken, and she still showed no response.  
  
"Starfire, please wake up."  
  
Not even a twitching of the finger.  
  
"Starfire, please, wake up!" Robin said frantically. He remembered something Batman had said to him when he told him that he was joining the Teen Titans. 'Don't get to attached to anyone.' were his exact words. 'Well old man,' he thought, 'you may have been right, but it doesn't matter. As long as she . . ."  
  
Starfire's forehead slightly scrunched up.  
  
Robin was immediately by her side. "Star!" Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him. At first, she managed a weak smile, but quickly stopped and turned her head.  
  
"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked. She wasn't talking to him. She always said hi to him, no matter what, she always said hi. As she slowly got onto her feet, her legs gave way and she feel back down.  
  
"Star!" Robin quickly walked over to her and looked at her. She looked away, to her hands. He still didn't understand. Why was she still . . .  
  
A tear dropped onto her hand. Robin was now down on one foot and knee, bending over to the figure that was crying. Her hair blocked her eyes so she couldn't see his, but she still lowered her head a bit lower. He was thinking it over when she said, "Are you still mad?"  
  
Robin looked at her as if he could see through her hair and still see the green eyes that were currently crying. As if she thought he hadn't heard the first time, she asked again. "Is Robin still mad at Red and me for being Tamareans?"  
  
It hit Robin like a Sonic Boom. She had been fighting because he had been fighting Robyn and ignoring Star. The guilt inside him tore up his insides like BB through tofu. She had gotten in the fight for him. She had gotten hurt because . . .  
  
"I'm sorry" both of them said. Star finally looked at him, her hair separating so she could see his own. He continued, "I know that you were fighting because of me, and I'm sorry that you got hurt."  
  
"No Robin," Star started, "I caused you and Robyn to be frustrated at Red and me. It is . . ." she was stopped as Robin put two fingers on her lips. Robin continued with his own apology.  
  
"No Star, I should have known that you knew someone else before me. I shouldn't have acted so immature seeing that there was another guy with you." he finished, turning his head.  
  
Star quickly went forward. Robin was now leaning on his back and Starfire was looking down on him; her slightly disheveled hair going over her right shoulder. "No robin, you still do not understand. On my planet, it is custom that every male is to kiss the hand of a female that he meets for the first time." she said this while Robin looked at her in the eye. At the end of her sentence, he looked at her hair. She still continued. "I do not care for Red as I do you Robin! I have known you far longer, you were my first friend, you are my best friend, I wish . . ." She stopped at this. Robin now looked at her straight in the eye. It was an awkward silence as she now blushed a brighter shade of Red then her hair color. "I wish for you and I . . ."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Cyborg had fallen through, with Gina, Beast Boy and Beast Girl under them. It seemed that they had been in on the conversation for a while. It just so happened that Raven and Lucifer were walking by and saw them all leaning on the door. With only one little shove (and a little good swift kick to Mr. Tofu's tush), the pressure on the door was too much for it to take. The door caved in to their surprise except for Raven and Lucifer's. Everyone at the door looked at the current position that Robin and Star was in, and quickly ran out.  
  
"Take care of her, dude."  
  
"Be safe, and call us when you're done!"  
  
"You guys should be on the discovery channel!"  
  
"I hope it's a girl!!!" *squeal*  
  
". . . I think quite differently of you now, Star."  
  
". . . I wonder if Red and Robyn are doing something like this. Let's find out, Raven."  
  
Robin and Starfire quickly got out of the position they were a bit use to. Both didn't talk as they walked towards the door that their nosy friends had fallen through. As they walked down the hall, Robin held out his hand. Starfire held it without looking. They had gotten past their argument. It was before they reached the corner that Star remembered, "What happened to Robyn and Red?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they went away while I got you out."  
  
"Oh, I never go to thank Red."  
  
Robin raised his eyebrow. Although they had gone through a lot, he wanted to make sure what was going on with them. "For what"  
  
"He came up with a plan to get you to stop being mad with me."  
  
Robin now looked at her as if she had traded her hair for snakes. "What plan?"  
  
"He said that if we got into your fight with Robyn, you would eventually stop being angry and talk . . . to . . . what is wrong?"  
  
Robin was looking back in the direction where they had just come from. The joy of being with Star was the only reason he wasn't running down there to wring Red's neck. First he kissed Star, now he got Star into a fight she could have been injured in. Calming himself down, he looked back at Star. Forcing a smile, he said, "Nothing. Thought I heard something. Let's find the others."  
  
Star might not have believed that everything was all right, but she immediately brightened up when she heard 'others'. "Yes! Let us find the others and I shall sing the happiness song, all 284 verses!"  
  
Robin looked at her again, but nodded his head. He couldn't show his concern, not till he found Red. Then there would be a fight that he wouldn't let anyone interfere.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robyn had been dragged to the roof. She sat there with Red, neither saying a word. She was thinking how he felt. She knew he hated most cold things to a point of a phobia; the last time Gina and Beast Girl had fed him ice cream he nearly blew up everything within a mile radius of him. It was only her that calmed him down and said for him to taste the flavor that calmed him down. She wondered how his hand felt. She looked down at it and saw it was a bit redder then usual. Slowly, she held his hand. He looked at her as she did her inspection, rubbing it occasionally as if it would warm up at her touch.  
  
"Kay, why are we here?" she asked after she was done. His hand was cold still, so she held it.  
  
"Robin and Star need to work out trust issues, and so do we." he replied. He looked at her head, as she would not look him in the eye.  
  
"Why do we need to talk about it, I trust you." She started slip the glove he had on off, seeing it was colder then it usually was  
  
"As a friend. You don't trust me much more then that, and you know that." He continued looked at her hands. They were working like a pianist on the piano; playing a song that had been perfected.  
  
"Well, how much should I trust you?" she asked. She looked him in the eye before turning back so he couldn't see her blush.  
  
"As much as I trust you." he said honestly. "Is my hand alright; you've been working on it for a long time."  
  
"Of course, I'm just feeling it, that's all." She continued to feel the Tamareans hand. It was amazing that the hand that could fire bolts of destructive force was so soft. She expected it to be hot enough to melt ice, but it was barely as warm as her own.  
  
"Slowly Red floated so he was sitting on her right side. Hoping she wouldn't really notice, he put his left arm around her. She stopped playing with his hand and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew that even in a Tamarean didn't put their hands around someone till they were truly good friends. She wondered what she really wanted from him anyway, and vice versa. Slowly, she leaned on him, looking at the sun. It had been noon when they had transferred to this different world, and now the sun was sinking into the horizon. She would need to enjoy this world while she could; it seemed pretty nice. She stayed there in his arm longer. It was when Red's glove started to blink red and sound off. She and Red looked at it and then at each other. He quickly put it back on and Robyn went towards the stairway. 'We have to get into more fights if they all end up like this.' she thought.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, this was a long chapter. It's about seven pages long on my computer  
  
Blood: It's about quality, not quantity.  
  
Katana: /\_/\ Wow, Blood knows some philosophy!  
  
Blood: *turns away* Well, I had to say something nice . . .  
  
I want to point out that I will add a story about you two soon, so don't change personality in another one!  
  
Katana: Aw, please let Blood be nice to me, PLEASE *puppy dog pout*  
  
Aw, fine  
  
Blood: Okay, let's sing a song! 'I love you . . ."'  
  
Katana: NO!!!! TOO NICE!!! AHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Blood: I knew that would work  
  
I feel pity for you having to sing that and Katana as she's about to run into another character in three . . . two . . .  
  
Katana: . . . hhhhhhumph! *hits someone's back and falls on top of mystery person*  
  
Blood: No, not . . .  
  
What has happened that has called two sets of Titans together? What romance will happen between the two worlds? What will happen if Robin gets angry at Red again? Who is the mystery person I'm about to make?  
  
Blood: When will you get rid of your writer's block and make a new chapter after this?  
  
No one knows, but if you want me to continue, please review my story so I will have the motivation and the inspiration to continue this story . . .  
  
Mystery person: and make me into an actual character.  
  
Katana: See you later, space author 


	5. Earth's Manipulators and The Fall

Hi! I finally got rid of my writer's block and am going to continue writing "Double Titans"!  
  
Mystery person: What about me?  
  
Oh yes, now introducing, my third muse for this story . . . Lucifer!  
  
Lucifer: Hey.  
  
Blood: Hey! He's in the story! How can he be a muse as well as a character in the story?  
  
Well, you're a muse, and if you don't want to be in this story . . .  
  
Blood: O_O Hey, I didn't say anything! I totally like Lucifer as a muse.  
  
That's what I thought. And now, Katana!  
  
Katana: Thank you. HeyILikeAnime doesn't own Teen Titans, the WB and CartoonNetwork do.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Lucifer: HeyILikeAnime also would like to mention that it would be appreciated if no one asks what the pairings are, as it will be decided throughout the story.  
  
Blood: Am I the only muse with a mind of his own?  
  
Katana: No, *whips out a katana* but you won't have a mind at all if you don't say your line. *evil smirk*  
  
Blood: *calls forth his scythe* All right, it's on!  
  
*little dust fight happens as we go on to the story*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Robin and Starfire appeared on one side of the living room as Robyn and Rednova appeared at the other side. Robin looked at Red's face for one second, and then went on to the other Titans. Red hadn't noticed at all, but there was sensing something in his Tamarean subconscious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin and Robyn asked at the same time.  
  
"Someone is calling our Titan communicators." Raven stated plainly.  
  
"Either a very good hacker is pulling our leg, or the Pizza Court is being attacked." Cyborg finished.  
  
"Not the Pizza Court! That's the holist place on Earth besides home!" Beast Boy literally screamed.  
  
Robin nodded at Cyborg's suggestions. "Titans, move out!"  
  
He turned but nearly ran into Robyn's palm. He looked at her, but realized that she meant for him to stop.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you take in the fact that there might be a hacker in the system. We should send one team to the Court and another to watch the tower." Robyn calmly stated.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time. If there is someone hacking into our system, the Titan's defense program will stop them from getting in here anyway." Robin stated, and made the move to pass Robyn when she moved in front of him again.  
  
"The defense program is run on the same system as the alert; they could bypass that as well!"  
  
"Robyn, I don't have time for . . ."  
  
"Slade."  
  
Both Robyn and Robin turned their heads and looked at Raven.  
  
"WHAT?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"The location says the attackers have the black and orange masks as the Slade robots do." Raven said. "There seems to be two types, the ones that have claws and laser guns as weapons, have ape like posture . . ."  
  
"Hey, that's insulting!" BB & BG said.  
  
"And the other type has swords and shields, stand up right, and have an orange strip instead of an orange circle, right?" Gina asked.  
  
"That's correct, why?" Raven asked.  
  
"Titans, move out!" Both Robin and Robyn said simultaneously. Both ran towards the door, not caring if the others followed.  
  
"Man, the dude's always like that."  
  
"I know how it is, I hate it when she does that."  
  
"Quick, to the Pizza Court; the only place that sells tofu pizza!"  
  
"Really? I'm coming!"  
  
"Onward to victory!"  
  
"May we win to sing the song of victory; all five hundred and . . ."  
  
As the small battalion moved out, Raven looked at Lucifer. He looked back, and said, "Ladies first."  
  
Raven blushed a little, setting a magazine on fire, and turned her head. She couldn't say anything, so she started to fly. He followed in suit, and together they slowly left the Tower, flying close to each other and letting the automatic doors close.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Terra was running. She had always been running from everyone in her life, but running this time was the hardest. She had liked Beast Boy, and he seemed to have liked her back. Why did he break his promise, unless if he didn't care about lying? She stopped running for a while, and took off her goggles. They were holding her tears, and she had a hard time. She quickly wiped them and her eyes, thinking "Dang you, Beast Boy, why did you have to do that to me?" She remembered the incident clearly, even though it had been a week since then. Fresh in her mind like it was yesterday, she was brought out of her flashback when she heard something. Looking for the source, she saw him.  
  
Someone was running towards her. She looked around and saw a boy with black sneakers, long, blue jeans, a brown button shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt, brown gloves, a brown scarf, and goggles around his eyes. As he came closer, she heard slight beeping noises coming from his right hand. Looking around for a place to hide, she realized that she had been running in a circle and was heading for the city, with the Tower only a swim away.  
  
The boy caught up to her, looking at her behind his tinted goggles. His hair was her hair color, and it was only the fact it was styled like Beast Boy's hair that made her eyes water a little.  
  
"Aye, you a drifter too?"  
  
Terra looked at him as if he had grown wings. When did people start naming themselves something that no one else would remember?  
  
"Yes, I guess." she replied after some thought.  
  
"Well don't go into the Pizza Court for a while. The Titan alarm," and he held out his right hand. "sounded and Robyn told me about it." Looking at it, her eyes widened as it looked exactly like the one that she had been handed back at the Tower. Her eyes started to leak again when she thought of it, and she turned away from the stranger who seemed to be another one of them.  
  
"So, *sniff* when did you become one of them?" she tried to ask without crying.  
  
"About a week ago." he tilted his head to crack it. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"NO REASON 'CEPT THAT EVERYONE PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT ME, TERRA: THE GIRL THAT CAN'T CONTROL HER POWERS!" she yelled and lost control. Rocks started to rise and she leapt on the largest one. She didn't care if he was caring for her safety; she was going to the Pizza Court.  
  
The guy looked at the girl that had leaped on top of the rock and turning to go towards the Court. "O . . . kay . . . mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
For a few seconds, she looked at him, but realized that the ground under his feet was rising, forming a bigger rock that he could sit on. Her mouth dropped down to the ground and her eyes went wide as he floated to go next to her.  
  
"Name's Clay, and I'm sure whichever Titan your lookin' for is gonna be at the Court."  
  
He stood up on his rock, and turned every so slightly so that he looked like he was surfing.  
  
"Race ya."  
  
She slowly looked at his rock. It was bigger then hers, so it had to be slower then hers. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Your on."  
  
The rocks started to go towards the city, breaking the speed limit for unidentified objects in the city.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Slade watched from the top of the building that was ten stories higher then the Pizza Court's, which was just in front of it. His accomplice had sent her own robots, but that was only the bait. Soon, if the Titans came, there would be a fight that they would fall from unless they had multiplied themselves by two. Although he would have thought yesterday that it was impossible to double even the Titan's ability, this day had been quite eventful to change his mind. As the Slade robot's quickly demolished the Court, he saw what he was looking for: his apprentice. He was also accompanied by someone else that followed him. By the looks of it, they were definitely similar in movement and training.  
  
'As suspected. It looks we'll be having more then one apprentice. Just as she said,' Slade thought. He disappeared into the shadow behind him.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin and Robyn leapt over air conditioning ducts, pipes, and gaps between buildings without losing speed towards the Pizza Court. Hysteria was below them, as any sane citizen was running away from the Court. Behind them the rest of the Titans followed; Cyborg being lifted by Starfire, Gina being lifted by Rednova, Beast Boy and Beast Girl in bird morph, and Raven and Lucifer flying alone together.  
  
The Court was a mess. The robots had thrown every table so that it was sideways, ketchup and mustard was squirted all over the place, and it looked like a pizza bomb had been unleashed on the civilians in the Court. If there hadn't been any robots there, it would have looked like a massive food fight in the court.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Even in all the rage that Robin was in, he still heard the voice that was screaming at the top of her lungs. There was a woman being surrounded by the six robots, and since she didn't seem to have super powers, she had cried for help. It was quite pitiful to look at, since they hadn't seemed to notice her till she screamed.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin and Robyn said, once again, simultaneously.  
  
'That's getting a little annoying' thought Raven as she muttered under her breath "Azarath Metrium Zinthos!" Besides her, Lucifer was doing the same. Trash cans, a few table stands, and one robot was thrown at the robots that were on top of the court. At the roads around the court a T-Rex and Stegosaurus was separating the robots from the civilians, occasionally stepping on a robot. Cyborg and Gina were blowing the robots apart, sonic cannons on their right arms shooting hurting at least one robot per shot.  
  
The lady was opening her mouth to scream again when a Starbolt hit one of the robots around her. As the other robots looked up, three more were hit by Starbolts and the other two were quickly dispatched by Robin and Robyn. The lady was trembling when Robin said, "It's all right, get out of here."  
  
"Thank you, but you're not getting out of here." she said in a confident voice. Before he could react to it, the lady jumped onto a table and then onto the court's rooftop. She held out a remote and pushed the button.  
  
"Take cover!" Robyn shouted as she pulled Robin next to her and fired a Bird-a-rang to a nearby building. Gina quickly stood next to Cyborg and pushed a button on her left arm that made a small force field around them two. Raven and Lucifer form a shield that covered the civilians, BB and BG. Red dragged Starfire through the air as far as they could go. Robin looked at the robots as he was jerked towards another building. The sword robots had stopped moving and were perfect targets now, why had Robyn yelled to stop?  
  
At that moment, Terra and Clay came in the scene. Still racing, they didn't slow down till they had seen the court. Even so, there was no way that they could have stopped without avoiding confrontation with the robots.  
  
"Clay, no!" Beast Girl cried. Red heard her and stopped dragging Starfire and threw a Starbolt at both their rocks. Both shattered their targets, and the racers that were now vehicle-less started to fall, and would have hit the ground if Starfire and Rednova caught them. It seemed good then, but before Red could fly Terra up, the claw robots jumped him. He managed to throw Terra in the direction of Raven and Lucifer, who caught her as she fell. But he fell, and landed right where the lady was when she screamed. Now that Robin and Robyn were on the roof, Robyn's eyes widened and a single syllable went out of her lips in a form of a whisper.  
  
"Red."  
  
An explosion rocked the court, as every sword robot detonated, with Red still in the middle of the chaos.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood: O_O  
  
Lucifer: *mouth open*  
  
Katana: T_T NOOOO!!!! WE LOST A TITAN!!!!  
  
Wow, my head hurts, I think I'm . . .  
  
Lucifer: Rewrite that part. If Red dies . . . *mutter mutter* *several things break in the background*  
  
Katana: WHY!?!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?!?  
  
Hey, as Raven said once, everyone has to go eventually, Red just went . . .  
  
Katana: WHY!?!? *starts shaking the stuffing out of HeyILikeAnime*  
  
Hey, don't be so emotional! Blood, help me out.  
  
Blood: I don't want to see him die too, but if your not willing to change it . . .things are gonna get physical.  
  
Oro? O_O help?  
  
Katana, Blood, and Lucifer start to surround our author.  
  
Katana: Let's do this Golden Sun Style!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Katana, Blood, and Lucifer appear!  
  
Lucifer casts Azarath Flame. Author takes 514 damage! Author is burnt! Author is cursed! Author is blinded! Author is confused! Author is paralyzed! Author loses ability to control author powers!  
  
Blood summons his alter egos and unleashes Triple Threat. Author takes 481 damage from Blood! Author takes 456 damage from Lith! Author takes 426 damage from Dath!  
  
Katana's Masamune and Muramasa let out a howl. Blood Roar and Sepiroth Meteor! Author takes 278 damage from Masamune! Author takes 265 damage from Muramasa! Author takes 159 damage from loss of blood! Author takes 421 damage from Meteor!  
  
Author casts Author Powers! Everything that is bad is inflicted upon the Hero Group!  
  
Blood takes 489157 damage. Blood has fallen! Lucifer takes 467689 damage. Lucifer has fallen! Katana is unharmed because she is a girl and HeyILikeAnime is afraid of girls in real life. Author uses power of void. Author sends Katana to anywhere, but here!  
  
Author is now tired, goes to sleep. HeyILikeAnime goes off into his extremely huge castle/mansion with his many rooms and secret drawing boards to hibernate.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood: Please review and make Rednova alive. Lucifer will try to find Katana and I'm going to find where the author sleeps. *Turns to Lucifer* HEY! Do you know where the author keeps his whipped cream?  
  
Lucifer: Yeah, why?  
  
Blood: No reason. Just some fun . . .  
  
*Screen fades to black as Blood does the evil grin and laughter combo* 


	6. Fixing Bonds, Acceptance of Another, and...

*Yawns* That was a nice nap.  
  
Blood: More like hibernation. You've been asleep for nearly two weeks now.  
  
WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up?  
  
Blood: The last time I tried, you sent me into the world of Super Smash Brothers Melee. I had to fight everyone of them five times without being able to double jump, my weapons, armor, and the second I got hit, I took 100% damage. I had to fight this big turtle/dragon guy, a weird nosed guy with something hanging on his forehead and purple punch that left me a bruise on my chest, and some idiot that kept on saying *Falcon this, Falcon that*, all at once!  
  
Turtle/Dragon guy's called Bowser; he's the king of the Koopa's; Purple Punch is called Gannondorf, and the idiot's called Captain Falcon. How in the world did you get out?  
  
Blood: Do you think I'm a wussy? I just sucked it in and got beaten occasionally. After I pretty much killed everyone 'cept these two guys that were talking to each other in Japanese and these other two that kind of looked like siblings with weird looking ears.  
  
You didn't hurt the Four Swordsmen? (known as Link, Marth, Roy, and Young Link) Why's that?  
  
Blood: Some hand swooped down and said I wasn't supposed to be there yet and that I needed to tell you to write a fan fic about SSB Melee already.  
  
That was probably my cousin's doing. If you meet him again, tell him to get a new game. Why does my face feel funny?  
  
Blood: I don't know. You want to say the disclaimer now?  
  
Nah, let's go over to where Katana is and let her say it. *uses author powers of void to send them to . . ."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood: O_O  
  
Katana: ~O_O~ Blood! What are you doing here? *-_- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?  
  
Oh yeah, I transported you to Hawaii, and it looks like you're skinny- dipping. I'll be going now. *runs away*  
  
Blood: O_O  
  
Katana: Lucifer! Blood's being a perv!  
  
Lucifer drops suddenly on Blood's head. Not looking at Katana, he picks up Blood's body and walks away.  
  
Katana: Thank you. HeyILikeAnime does not own Teen Titans, but he owns all OOC characters made in this fic. Thank you for waiting so long for those who have been reading since this first came out, and for those who have barely started, be happy this is out, or else!  
  
Author in the background: Hey, what's this stuff on my face!?  
  
Blood: *snicker snicker* Kekeke  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The explosion was great in size. Had it not been contained by Raven and Lucifer, it would have destroyed the entire block. Had all the robots exploded and not just the sword types, the Raven and Lucifer might not have been able to contain it.  
  
Robyn quickly jumped down the two story building she was on and did a series of acrobatic moves to slow down her descent barely enough so she wouldn't splat on to the ground. Robin tried to follow her, but without the urgency in his moves, she was way ahead of him when he fully descended onto the floor.  
  
Raven strained in containing the shield she had to divert the explosion from reaching the buildings around it. That woman that had set the robots to exploded was in there, but Raven couldn't risk trying to sense her without losing control of the force field, and that was hard enough to hold. Lucifer was also keeping his own barrier over the Pizza Court, as it had had a crowd of the exploding robots close to its dining vicinity.  
  
Robyn quickly rushed past the two concentrated titans and was about to rush their shield when Gina quickly grabbed her cape.  
  
"Nope. You aren't going in there yet," she said. "It's not safe."  
  
"Let go! Red's in there! How can I help him if I can't even . . ."  
  
"At least let me give you this." Gina held out her hand, pulled Robyn's hand toward her own and put an orb of some sort in her hand. "And someone has to accompany you. If it's a trap, you'll need help."  
  
"Let me go." Robin stepped towards them. He had been waiting behind Gina. "If two people are to go, let them be the ones that can best find him."  
  
Gina nodded in agreement. "Kay, but make sure you guys stay within ten feet of that thing or else something might be cut off when it turns on. I've seen pieces of walls that have been chunked off cause of this thing."  
  
Robin looked at Robyn as if it was a joke, but when he saw the seriousness of her eyes and Gina's, he knew it wasn't playtime anymore. Although he would have given anything to see Red unable to talk to Star, he remembered the time that Warp had taken Star to the future. Star had said that they had all drifted apart and were not together. He didn't want anyone, not even Red, to experience what Star had felt.  
  
"Kay, let's go." Robyn said. Her eyes were cold and empty, but they were also looked like they were strained from trying to hold back what seemed to be tears. She walked towards the black shield separating her from the one she needed to save; the one she needed to thank; the one she needed.  
  
Robin walked up to her side. He wanted to find Red, but he also wanted to know who was that woman that had set off the robots. She had been able to act so helpless, it had been so convincing that he had actually thought that she was helpless. Who was she, and how was she connected to Slade?"  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Terra watched the smoke from behind Raven. While she watched and wondered who had thrown her over to Beast Boy, she had seen him get caught in the explosion that could have taken her instead of him. He had saved her and Clay from death; only to be caught in its fire. It hit her right there like a ton of bricks; it was her fault. If she didn't choose to race Clay over here, she wouldn't have gotten that guy in the mess. If she hadn't chosen to run back to the Titans and expect acceptance, she wouldn't have messed up. If she hadn't met the Titans, this wouldn't have happened. If she weren't alive . . . Quickly she turned and started to run away from the scene. She wasn't well known; maybe she could blend into the crowd and get away from them, from Beast Boy, from everyone.  
  
Beast Boy looked back and saw Terra trying to go away. She was turning into an alley that nearly no one was near. Wanting to say sorry for last time, he followed her.  
  
Clay watched Beast Boy run after Terra. He felt sorry for both Terra and Beast Boy, as he knew a sample of what was going on between them. He looked at Beast Girl and kind of stared at her for a while. Sensing his gaze, she turned her head and saw him. Looking at him, she smiled slightly, but quickly looked down to her feet. Clay smiled a smile that he hadn't smiled in quite a while and started to walk over to her. He hoped that this wouldn't end as badly as it did last time.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
"Terra, wait!" Beast Boy shouted. Terra turned around. Her eyes were slightly watered from crying. Her hair was covering one of her eyes, and her goggles were still broken from the last time she lost control.  
  
Beast Boy ran till he was a few feet away, and then stopped. 'She's crying,' he thought, 'why is she crying . . . Is she still mad at me for telling Robin even though I didn't? Did I do something wrong already? What can I do to help . . . ?' Many thoughts like those whizzed through his head till the silence was broken.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Both of them looked up from their dirty shoes to each other's eyes. They had both said it, but hadn't expected the other to say it.  
  
"Why would you be sorry?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm the one who did the wrong thing!"  
  
"No, I sent that guy into that explosion. If I wasn't so careless then this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault, and I 'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"What!? It isn't your fault that that happened. Every Titan try's his or her best to save everyone. Maybe we wouldn't save Slade from drowning or whatever, but it wouldn't make a difference if you and that other guy were caught in the explosion. We would all have been distressed about it. I would have been miserable knowing that we didn't . . ." he stopped right there and looked back at his feet.  
  
Terra listened to his words. They had more meaning than just what they were. He wanted to say something to her, but had stopped himself. Well, if he didn't continue, she would have to say her own part.  
  
"Still, I should have known that you didn't break your promise." He looked up at her after she said that. "Robin hanged out with Batman; he inherited the detective thing from one of the greatest; it was only a matter of time." She looked away from him. "I just wanted to be accepted and be known as though as if I were able to be as good as you guys are." She folded her arms and closed her eyes. She expected him to look at her the way everyone else did after she tried to "help". After a while, she felt something touch the left side of her hair. When she looked up, she saw BB sticking the butterfly clip she had left behind into her hair.  
  
"You dropped this that last time I saw you. I didn't get to say good-bye then, but then again, I hope I don't have to this time either." He looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and her eyes started to water again. She stopped looking at him, but he held her in his arms as they had done last time. It was a retreat for them both and she cried slightly in his arms because of the familiarity she had known was there. He looked at her and then thought to himself, 'Why is it that whenever I hug you, you're always crying?'  
  
~~.:::.~~ Back at the site of the explosion, Clay and Beast Girl were done talking to each other when Beast Boy and Terra came back. BB looked at Clay and noticed some similarities between him and Terra. It was like they were siblings, and that would explain the powers. The explosion had completely subsided save for a few exploding hands and heads. Raven and Lucifer were meditating together, Starfire was flying over the site to aid Robyn and Robin in their search, which was still fruitless, and Cyborg was letting Gina install a protection sphere into his system. It was similar to her own which she had detached to protect Robin and Robyn much earlier.  
  
Clay turned and saw BB and Terra walking towards the rest of the group and tried to smile; Beast Girl didn't try at all.  
  
"Did we find him?" Beast Boy asked. Clay just shook his head and turned towards Beast Girl. She looked at him and suddenly got pulled out of her mourning state and went into formal.  
  
"Oh yeah. Clay, this is Beast Boy. Beast Boy, this is Clay. He's . . ." she said, but didn't know how to introduce him.  
  
"A Titan." she turned her head and saw him smiling. He continued, "I joined last week. Unfortunately, I had to go away to . . . find something."  
  
Beast Boy just nodded. He looked at Terra and said, "Terra, this is Beast Girl. Beast Girl, this is Terra. She's a Titan whenever she isn't running." He tried to say that humorously, but without offending Terra. Terra understood was about to greet Beast Girl when from the wreckage of the explosion, Robyn shouted.  
  
"Damn you, Slade!"  
  
Everyone who wasn't deaf looked towards the wreck. Robin called every Titan to the site. Beast Girl and Beast Boy went crow, Gina and Cyborg went inside Cyborg's newly installed shield, Terra and Clay rode the same rock that followed BB & BG. Raven and Lucifer flew together, once again behind everyone else and pretty close to each other. When everyone was close enough to see Robin and Robyn, they saw a hole that Starfire was going into. As they approached the hole, they saw Robin and Robyn crouching down and lifting rocks off a huge pile of rocks that was just located under the hole.  
  
"Everyone, get these rocks out of the way!" Robin shouted. Robin was trying to move the smaller rocks, while Robyn, who was concerned for Red's health, was pretty much kicking and breaking the rocks that were too big to carry, removing them by punching them aside; rinse, lather, and repeat.  
  
Cyborg was about to help when the entire rock pile was covered with a dark power. Robin and Robyn noticed and everyone turned to Raven and Lucifer. Their eyes were glowing and they were trying their best to remove it. The rock pile started to lift one by one, but after much concentration, Raven gave up and sighed.  
  
"My powers aren't working well in these conditions. I'm still to tired from containing the explosion from the last time." she said wearily.  
  
Lucifer looked at her thoughtfully. He was trying his best to keep all the rocks they had already lifted up. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Please try, I have an idea."  
  
Raven looked at him and saw the pained look on his face. He was tapping into the emotions he felt long ago, and restraining it to use it only on pile was taking its toll. Sighing, she closed her eyes, opened them and cast all her safe power on the rocks and tried her best to lift other rocks.  
  
Lucifer saw it right there that it was time to try and he hoped it would work. Quickly, he stepped up to her and hugged her. Though concentrating hard, she felt him and heard what he whispered into her ear. In less then a second, every rock that had been covered with the powers of Raven and Lucifer shattered.  
  
Lucifer started to let go, but stopped when Raven put her arms around him. Everyone looked towards the pile except Beast Boy. He felt semi-offended since his entire time with the seemingly emotionless Raven he had tried to force her to show some emotion, only to get annoyance. Yet here came someone that appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. She didn't even let him touch her, but a stranger just hugs her and she accepts him. At the same time, he was happy for her, cause she found someone she could relate to and accept as someone more then a friend safely.  
  
Robyn looked at the dust cloud as it started to settle. As it did, someone started walking through it, and her eyes widened and she whispered something no one could hear.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tada!  
  
Blood: You call that an ending? How can that be an ending? We all know it's Red!  
  
Katana: Oh really? What if it's Slade or that woman who are holding him for ransom?  
  
Blood: Yeah right, we all know HeyILikeAnime is so predictable.  
  
Katana: Oh yeah? Want to bet on it?  
  
Blood: Yeah. If it isn't Red, I'll let you have my black cd player.  
  
Katana: And if I lose?  
  
Blood: You'll see. *evil laughter and lightning*  
  
Katana: Okay, HeyILikeAnime, it isn't going to be Red, right?  
  
I cannot say if it is or not, but I would like it if you two would kindly tell me something  
  
Katana: Like what?  
  
Well . . . WHO PUT WHIPPING CREAM ON MY FACE!?!?!?!?  
  
Katana and Lucifer point at Blood  
  
Blood: What? Why are you looking at me that way?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author appears!  
  
Author casts Karma Bomb!!!  
  
Blood receives 220414 damage! Blood receives an banana pie in the face! Really hungry and wild gorillas appear!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That should do for me.  
  
Blood: HEEEEEeeeeeellllpppPPPPPPPMEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEeeeeeEEEE!!!!  
  
Katana: I didn't know that he had the lungs to scream for help while being chased by really hungry and wild gorillas.  
  
Oh well. Readers, please bear my bad humor and review my installment of Double Titans!  
  
Katana: See you later, space gorrila!  
  
Blood: HELP ME ALREADY! 


	7. The Absence of Color

Hello, and welcome back to another exciting chapter of Double Titans!  
  
Blood: Bloody Hell! *explosion in the distance*  
  
Katana: Last time, the search for Rednova seemed hopeless, but now someone is coming out of the dust. Who is it, and what will happen next?  
  
Blood: Triple Strike! *another explosion in the distance*  
  
Lucifer: Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not own the Teen Titans, but he does own any characters that have been made in this story.  
  
Blood: Banana Bomb! *Many bananas fly around before exploding into a messy pile of mush*  
  
*As if nothing happened* Please continue to read and enjoy Double Titans.  
  
Blood: God, why don't these gorillas stop chasing me already!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Robyn ran forward; ready to tackle the person that had not come out of the dust. He or she had better move out of the way of her finding Red or else . . .  
  
At that moment, just seconds before she could have tackled the mystery person, a barrier of light stopped her from making contact. Slightly pained from slamming her face into it, she turned and faced the person. The dust settled and a girl with long, white hair was standing and holding out her left hand. She showed absolutely tranquility, without a care in the world. Her clothes were rather absent in color, a white cape with a simple white, summer dress underneath it. She wore sandals and white socks. Robyn, however, did not share her serenity or patience. Robyn was about to shout out when a simple voice asked a simple question.  
  
"Is this your friend?" she asked very politely as if Red was just sitting down right next to her (obviously not). Robyn looked at the direction she was pointing at and gasped. There was the crack in her heart which's name was Red. He was lying face up in the rubble, eyes closed and not moving. If he hadn't been in what seemed to be a very damaged state, Robyn would have started to weep her heart out. Instead, she rushed over to his side and got him out of the rubble. In one swift motion, she took him from off the floor and lifted him so he looked like he was standing with one arm around her shoulder. Starfire quickly noted the size differences and went to help them out of the hole. All of the Titans followed, all but Lucifer. He was about to follow Raven when he turned to the girl. She was still standing like she was in the park, and she didn't look like she was troubled by the current events.  
  
"Lucifer . . ."  
  
He turned around and looked at Raven. She was slightly blushing and the floor beneath her was crumbling slightly.  
  
"Did you really mean, what you said back there?"  
  
He looked at her with eyes that made her realize why everyone else cringed when she looked at him/her with anger. His eyes showed a small amount of pain, but he answered, "Of course. I meant every word I said to you when we embraced." He smiled, and small amounts of humor came through his eyes. "I only hope that the feeling is mutual, or hope for my future is lost." She blushed slightly, and the ground beneath her cracked. She hated it when she lost control of her emotions, so she tried to look back at him, only to find that in her brief moment of embarrassment, he had moved from a few feet away to a few inches. He looked her right in the eye and whispered another thing in her ear. Her eyes widened slightly, and after a few seconds, the ground below her completely cracked and caused a mini- crater. Smiling, he pulled his head back and took a few steps backward. He floated a bit and followed the other Titans. Raven was still looking into the space in front of her for a few seconds before she shook herself out of the trance and went looked forward. She followed Lucifer out of the hole, and hoped that what he had sad was true.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robyn was sleeping at Red's side. It had been a long day, and the sun was setting. Robin and Star were in the same room as Robyn and Red. Starfire wished not to leave her new friends alone in pain, and Robin was there in case someone tried to finish Red off. Deep inside, he was only there to watch over Star.  
  
Beast Boy was sitting next to Terra and playing a video game on the GameStation with Beast Girl and Clay. It was a game called Super Smash Brothers Melee, and BB & BG were teaching Clay and Terra how to play. Both Terra and Clay were in bathrobes; not taking a bath nor washing their clothes for a long time had caused some commotion with Clay, as he didn't like taking baths. In the end, they got him with water guns and water balloons filled with soap water. Cyborg and Gina were making sure that if Beast Boy/Girl lost, they would get to fight.  
  
Raven and Lucifer were meditating on the roof. Though neither had spoken, both were thinking the same things: who was that girl that had pointed out where Red was. After must thought on her, Raven's mind wandered to what Lucifer had said to her back at the wreck. They had seemed too good to be true, exactly what they meant . . .  
  
"I wish to be near you . . ."  
  
"There is a way for us to express emotion without consequences . . ."  
  
She slightly smiled while remembering those words, but quickly thought deeply about what he had said. His love (which she was unaccustomed to have as well as receive) was so sudden, like the lightning, which ended as fast as it came. Even if he had a way to block her powers from tapping into her emotions and letting her express her love for him (as he had expressed his love, but had not blown anything up), what if someone decided to attack the base at the time that she had no power? Could there ever be a safe time for them to not have their powers? It was too risky, but would she still take up the opportunity? She looked at him with the corner of her eye and examined him as much as she could without moving. He was still deep in thought, on the girl that they had met. Though she did not know that, she sensed the vibe that he was in a state of inquisitiveness and deep in thought of someone or something. She wondered how he could even suggest love in a state of crisis. Still, love had been known to bloom in the midst of tragedy. Maybe this was her chance. In all her life, she had never taken an opportunity to change things for herself. If it involved the welfare of another, she would take it depending on the circumstances, but she always tried to make her life as easy as possible, not counting the time she decided to join the Teen Titans.  
  
Lucifer opened both his eyes now. Raven looked at this only sign of movement that he had made since he started moving. He looked at her and tilted his head. She opened both her eyes and raised one. Though he meant a lot more to her then most of the other people she knew in her life, she had only known him for less then a day. There was a lot that they had to discuss, but when could they ever discuss it?  
  
Suddenly something made Raven's senses slur. She suddenly felt very tired, but not pained like the time Slade poisoned her with that mini-mechanical thing inside her system. She slowly closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleepy wave that was now taking over her body. She only hoped that Lucifer wasn't feeling the same effect as she lost conciseness.  
  
Lucifer moved faster then he did when he had to put up a shield to cover him and Raven from the explosion of tofu. He caught Raven before she hit the ground, but quickly sensed something. His senses went down, but quickly sent his conscious into a little ball in the back of his mind and released it when he sensed the wave pass over. When he stood, he saw the girl in white in front of him and behind Raven. Instead of a white dress, she was wearing a white tunic and white pants. Her cape had white metallic shoulder guards, and those guards were connected with a simple chain. In a way, her clothes did not look all too calm, but her eyes were still peaceful.  
  
"Sorry about that, sometimes that happens." she said. Lucifer was still looking at her cautiously and studied her up and down. There was something else different about her, something that made her look . . . different.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone inside this tower. Bye-Bye now." she said and started to glow. In a second, she turned into a ball of light and went down the stairs of the roof, leaving Lucifer alone with a Sleeping Raven.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin was sitting next to the door while Starfire was sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't mind, as he was laying his head on hers as well. Robyn was still by Red's side, now not in her chair, but in Red's bed (not that they did it, this is G rated still), sleeping on his stomach with her arms placed in front of her. Robin was getting a bit tired, but he still needed all his attention focused. It wasn't good if you were asleep and something important happened.  
  
Robin heard a noise and turned his head to the door. It opened and Robin expected a Titan to go through and wonder how they were. Instead, the girl in her white dress came in. Robin's eyes widened a little, but quickly realized that he was even more tired then before. In a subdued manner, he tried to warn Robyn of the girl, but to no avail, he dropped his head and fell asleep.  
  
The girl looked at him as he fell asleep. He had great immunity if he was able to move after she had spread sleeping and relaxing aromas into the room a few minutes ago. Turning to face Red, she walked over to him and took off her cape. Holding it lightly, she put it over both Red and Robyn. Then, she held out her hand in the direction of Red. A ball of energy formed and grew to the size of a basketball before she fired it at him. She repeated the process three times before she was satisfied and walked out the door. The life support had been turned off before she left the room, and all the electrodes that measured his heartbeat had been taken off.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Cyborg was getting creamed by Clay as Clay used a guy called Link to spiral him towards the end of the Hyrule Temple Arena in SSB Melee. Cyborg wanted to go easy on him at first, but choosing Captain Falcon was a bit too much as he got thrown up and hit away into the stars.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were watching this display of utter humiliation from behind the couch. Though Clay was just looking at the screen and not really caring that he was playing, Cyborg was jumping up and down, swinging the controller left and right, and shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
Beast Girl decided while Gina was also fighting Clay with a character called Zelda that she could make some tofu pizza without any complaints from the robots. She turned and started to walk towards the kitchen when something hit her in the side. Turning toward the source, she saw a small ball of light turn into a person that kind of looked familiar to her. Rubbing her white-haired head, she looked up at her and looked not that surprised she hit her.  
  
"My fault, Beast Girl." she said nonchalantly.  
  
Beast Girl had four problems with her. One: She knew her name and she didn't know his, which put her in at a disadvantage. Two: She was at the place where Red was when he was hurt. Three: She was in the Tower, and no one she knew would have let her in. Four: She was wearing white everything, from the cape to the tunic to the pants. Kay, maybe the fourth one wasn't much of a problem, but the first three were.  
  
"Okay, your . . ." Beast Girl started, but realized that the girl wasn't standing in front of her anymore, but rather turning away from her and walking away.  
  
"HEY! I WAS GONNA TALK TO YOU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the light girl popped up a few feet in the air and everyone that wasn't playing a video game looked at her. At that time, however, the door at the other side of the room opened and a voice came out.  
  
"Hello to you all. I suggest you see Red now."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Katana: O_O  
  
Lucifer: What did you do to Red?  
  
I won't say, but Blood, didn't you make a bet with Katana?  
  
Blood: Oh yeah, it's a draw.  
  
Katana: WHAT? How can it be a draw?  
  
Blood: You said it was going to be either Slade or the woman that set off the bomb in chapter 5, I said it was going to be Red; therefore we were both wrong.  
  
Katana: But I want your cd player. *Turns to author* Please let me have it. *Puppy dog pout*  
  
Okay, but you have to fulfill Blood's part of the bet as well.  
  
Katana: That's okay, Blood can't think. He'll probably forget about this.  
  
Blood: I'm right behind you.  
  
Katana: Oops, I forgot.  
  
Blood: Good, now here's the deal. You have to *whisper whisper* at the next chapter.  
  
Katana: NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Blood: Author's power makes it so you have to anyway, so get use to it.  
  
Katana: T-T help me.  
  
Lucifer: Sorry, I can't. Please review this chapter in anyway possible. Mr. HeyILikeAnime likes all reviews possible that don't involve curse words or cruelty to others.  
  
Blood: See you later, space SSB. 


	8. The Awakening, The Sleeping, and Prizes

It's "Double Titans" Chapter 8!  
  
Blood: Took you long enough to update.  
  
But only one person reviewed my last chapter T-T  
  
Katana: Which is why you need to use drastic measures!!! Add comedy . . .  
  
Lucifer: Or angst . . .  
  
Blood: How about you threaten to stop writing if they don't?  
  
Kat & Luc: O_O  
  
I don't know, comedy might ruin the plot of the story, angst writing makes me sad, and threats are my style.  
  
Blood: How bout a warning then?  
  
That's perfect. It will be like this:  
  
WARNING!! WARNING!! In recent turn of events, Double Titans might be discontinued due to amount of reviews for last chapter! Please review if you want it to continue or not, as Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not care!  
  
Blood: That wasn't exactly what I had in mind.  
  
Really, Should I have made it more serious?  
  
Blood: *Sigh* Whatever. Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not own Teen Titans, WB does.  
  
Katana: Please enjoy reading and review this chapter. If there is at least two, Mr. HeyILikeAnime will continue writing.  
  
Lucifer: Or else!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Beast Girl looked at the person at the door and her eyes widened. At the door was the girl she had been yelling at. 'But if she's there, then . . .' she thought as she turned her head and looked at the girl who was in front of her. Both were identical and pretty much only wore different clothing to tell them apart. The one at the door had on the dress she wore when she was at the wreck site of the last fight, and the one she had been previously yelling at was wearing a tunic and pants. Both were now looking at each other with the same eyes . . . 'Oh wait, those are different!' she realized as she saw the tunic person had a gray eye and the girl had silver eyes. 'Which means that only one of their eyes are different.' she proudly thought within her head. When she stopped thinking, she had realized that only she was in the room. 'What the . . . oh yeah, Red!' she thought while running towards the door. 'I wonder why the girl wants us to see him?' she thought as she turned into cheetah to catch up to everyone else.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were the first to get to the room, expecting something wrong to happen, only to have absolutely no grasp at whether or not the situation was a good one or bad. First, the machines that had used to support Red were turned off, but his wounds were gone. Second, Robyn was under the cape of the girl with Red. Third, everyone in the room was sleeping, so they probably didn't have an idea what was going on. And lastly, Red had turned green.  
  
Cyborg came busting into the room with his sonic cannon out and ready. "Kay, where's the trouble?" he shouted aloud. Gina was only behind him, not expecting the worse of the situation.  
  
Robin stirred as he tried to stay asleep from being recently being awakened by Cyborg's big mouth. Geez, and after that girl did whatever . . . HOLD UP! Robin's eyes shot open like someone fired a cannon in the same room. He shook his head and woke up Starfire, who nuzzled his shoulder before reluctantly lifting her head and yawning. Not understanding why everyone was in there for, she smiled and shouted (literally)  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE WHO IS MY FRIEND!!!"  
  
Robyn, who had slept through Cyborg's yelling, was now awake (as well as half the city) as she heard Starfire's voice. Slowly, she lifted her body and saw that Cyborg, Beast Boy, Gina and Terra were looking at Starfire and putting a finger to their lips and Robin had a hand over her mouth as she was about to yell sorry.  
  
"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. Starfire was by her side and hugging her in a split second as everyone else but Robin went out of the room. Robin was wondering of Red's status and who was girl that he had seen and what had she done. Starfire now looked at Red and gasped and had wide eyes. Robyn looked at Star and followed her gaze and saw Red clearly. She also widened her eyes and smiled a little. Starfire, however, burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Robin had absolutely no idea why Red was green, nor if it was a disease or a practical joke that Cyborg played on Red. Robin shook his head and stood up from his chair. Though he had been asleep for a few minutes, it felt like he had been asleep much longer and was energetic enough to do anything.  
  
Suddenly, Red's eye twitched a little and he started to open them. Robyn noticed this and was immediately at his side. When he opened them, he saw her and smiled. Then he saw Robin, who wasn't smiling on the outside, but on the inside was glad that he was okay. When Red saw Starfire, who was still rolling on the floor laughing. Not knowing why she was, Red got out of the makeshift blanket that the girl had out on him. Robin noticed that it was the girl's and was about to ask if Red knew that when he blinked and it was gone. Not knowing whether or not what he saw was real, he shook his head and went to help Starfire get up from her rolling experience on the floor.  
  
"Why is Starfire laughing?" Red asked Robyn as they walked out the door.  
  
"You'll see. Believe me, you'll see." she said while holding onto his arm and walking off.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
The mystery girls were both sitting on the roof, meditating. Lucifer made note of that before sitting down. Raven, however, was still skeptical as she looked at the girls. Both were sitting and facing the door, and Lucifer had placed himself right in front of them. Raven didn't usually skip her meditation, so she ignored the fact they were there and sat next to Lucifer and tried to meditate. Little explosions happened beneath them as they meditated, but later, it didn't matter as all four of them were floating and not caring about anything but the emptiness of their minds.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin and Red were dueling while Robyn and Starfire looked for a mirror. Robin was apparently trying to tire himself out by training, and Red was only just there for something to do while the girls were finding a piece of reflective glass.  
  
Robin tried throwing his power discs and various implements of the projectile type, all which missed Red as he threw Starbolts that missed their mark as well. After a while, Red got skinned by one of Robin's discs and decided to go close range as it exploded a few seconds later. With glowing fists, Red flew at Robin like a B-2 bomber on a suicide mission. Robin stopped throwing things and drew out his retractable staff and extended it to meet his height. Quickly, Red started throwing punches that would have broke any regular staff, but Robin made it so that the pressure would also spread into his arms and not just the staff, allowing his staff not to break like a stick. Robin occasionally countered by throwing a kick, but so that he did not suffer any serious injuries on his hands, he kept both hands on the staff to use it as a shield.  
  
This fight lasted for quite a while, with neither really hitting the other, but just before they really started, Robyn and Starfire came in. Red and Robin stopped fighting and Red flew over. Though Robin was trained to fight just about anyone, he didn't have the ability to fly, making him wear out his stamina more then Red. So when Red had flew over to Robyn, Robin collapsed right there. Starfire saw this and immediately flew over to him and was appalled to see him sleeping. Starfire smiled slightly and picked him up and flew to his room. Red had looked in the mirror and fainted on the spot, so Robyn pushed him so he sat up against the wall and sat next to him. Both girls were now happy with their current situation, and had the guys been awake, maybe they would have been too.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Clay and Beast Boy were the only ones still playing SSB Melee. The time was twelve and BB wanted to beat Clay so bad, but was always losing. Though Clay was tired, he didn't back down from any challenge, and was forced by his own determination to stay awake. Terra and Beast Girl were sleeping on the couch, as they had nowhere else to. Cyborg was looking for another battery charger so that Gina could get a good charge overnight and be ready for tomorrow, as it was another day that anything could go wrong. Clay was playing as a character called Marth again and was beating the stuffing of BB's character, Ganondorf. Just before Clay beat BB, he fell unconscious holding the controller. BB noticed that and called it a day and went to sleep himself, turning off the Game Station. Not really caring, he fell asleep right there, not knowing that Terra had rolled off the couch and whose hand was going through his hair. Clay woke a few minutes after and saw them. Smiling, he went to the couch and kneeled near it and looked at BG. She was slightly snoring, but aside from that, she was the absolutely perfect sleeping beauty turned green. Still smiling, he put his head down next to hers and fell asleep.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
It was the beginning of sunrise before Raven went out of her trance. Looking around, she saw Lucifer and the girls in deep meditation. That or . . . Raven moved closer and pushed each and everyone down. 'Yep, everyone except for me is asleep.' All of a sudden, a light grip pulled her down to floor and next to Lucifer. Apparently just awoken by Raven, he opened one of his eyelids half way and smiled before mumbling a barely audible "g'night" and drifting to sleep. Raven as slightly surprised, but even more as he put an arm around her in his sleep. Not really able to escape the grips of sleep, she succumbed and pulled herself closer to Lucifer before falling asleep.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Deep in the chambers of an unknown area, Slade was thinking with his "partner". Night was the time best for working and thinking, as most things are too tired to mess up your plans. 'If only the titans were ever like those that always needed sleep.' he thought. 'But then again, it wouldn't have been as much of a challenge if they were.' His new "partner" had said, and he knew it was true. How bizarre that he met her, in just that little blackout in his room and factory, which now included a bomb and sword robot making machine that appeared out of no where 'When will I get her story?' he asked himself. Usually, he had an answer to everything, but this woman was like him: absolutely impossible to figure out. 'Well, at least I have a plan B in case this thing doesn't work.' he thought to himself, once again. Being an evil villain made you think to yourself a lot more then you needed to, but he got use to it, and it suited him anyway. If tomorrows plan doesn't work, at least there will be the consolation prize. If anyone could have seen him without his mask, they would see him do an evil grin. 'Robin is mine.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ta-dah! How do you like it?  
  
Blood: That or how do you hate it . . .  
  
Katana: Hey, no pessimistic opinions here, kay?  
  
Blood: Whatever, Lucifer, if you don't mind?  
  
Lucifer: Not at all. Ahem . . .  
  
WARNING!! WARNING!! In recent turn of events, Double Titans might be discontinued due to amount of reviews for last chapter! Please review if you want it to continue or not, as Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not care!  
  
Thank you Lucifer. Please tell me if I should stop or not, I will live.  
  
Blood: That or die.  
  
How dare you insult me, take this! *uses author powers to make blood get kicked*  
  
Blood: Ow, that hurt.  
  
At least I didn't hit you where it hurts!  
  
Katana: O_O Mr. HeyILikeAnime is mad . . .  
  
Lucifer: Yep, we need someone to help him.  
  
Katana: A psychiatrist?  
  
Lucifer: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Katana: Sure. Catch ya later, space psycho!  
  
Someone in the stars: It's psychiatrist!!! 


	9. The Dawn of Thought Part 1!

HI EVERYBODY!!!  
  
B, K, and L *weakly* hi, doctor HeyILikeAnime.  
  
Thank you. Thank you very much. Now I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed my story. In truth, while I only expected a few, my internet was on the fritz and I just got on this Tuesday. When I checked my mail,  
  
Blood: *playing drums for drum roll*  
  
I found out that I had 8 reviews for since I input chapter 8!!!  
  
Katana: *playing fanfare on the trumpet*  
  
And I want to thank all of you for letting me now that you want me to continue the story. Unfortunately, the rest of this page will be on how much I want to thank you, so if you want to read the story, wait till next week.  
  
Lucifer: Thank you, adigato, doh chea, mighty fine, etc, etc etc.  
  
Katana: On behalf of Blood . . .  
  
Blood: -_-' don't include me in this . . .  
  
Katana: Mr. HeyILikeAnime . . .  
  
Yes, me as well.  
  
Katana: and me, we thank those who reviewed once more. Here is a little something for those who actually read this far . . .  
  
HE LIED!!!!!!  
  
Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Katana: (-_-') I'm sorry, it just came out of me.  
  
Blood: Whatever. Mr. HeyILikeAnime does not own Teen Titans. The WB does.  
  
You killed it Katana . . . T-T  
  
Katana: Well at least you can write the story now.  
  
T-T no one appreciates my sense of humor T-T  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose like it always did, gracefully and waking all those whose eyes its beams hit. The first to receive its beams was Lucifer, who showed signs of consciousness by scrunching his eyes before opening them. The first thought that went through his head was how the sun looked so remarkable and how he was going to wake Raven to see what he saw. He stroked his hand through her hair and smelled it before falling into a sense of comfort. The second thought that zoomed into his mind after a minute of comfort: why was Raven in his arms? He looked slightly down and saw her comfortably snuggled in his arms and her arms placed on his chest. His left arm was around her waist while his left arm was tangled into her hair (not tied into it, just in it enough to feel), making him wonder what had happened last night after he fell asleep meditating. He looked over and saw that both girls that they had met last night were also sleeping, hugging each other and pretty much in the same position he was in with Raven, only instead of being side by side, one was on top of the other. Had he not had Raven in his arms, the Tower would have exploded. Mentally, he cursed himself for reading to many stories like that and thought of a way to wake Raven without making waking the girls. He was lucky, though he did not know, for she had already been awake.  
  
Raven woke to Lucifer's slight movement and felt his hand go through her hair. Unlike him, she thought all of her possibilities and decided to stay still in her current position and see what came of everything. It was not long before she felt a surge of power quickly suppressed from him. Wondering, she slowly tilted her head so she could see his face and saw him closing his eyes and looking down on her. She stared at his face till he opened his eyes and saw her. His eyes quickly expanded and he was about to blush when she smiled. Though the blush still showed, he smiled and met her eyes with his own. A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other. Slowly their face moved closer to each other's and they tilted their head just a little. They got closer still till they were mere millimeters from each other's lips, Raven closed her eyes and Lucifer . . .  
  
*Flash* *Click*  
  
Both Raven and Lucifer turned to the sky as they saw the two girls above them. Floating a few feet away, both had a Polaroid camera developing a picture of a recent event.  
  
"Ah, ye mistress of the dark, and thy love no singing lark, whose feelings fill up an ark, succeed this quest you embark."  
  
A small chant was sung and Raven immediately wanted to hide. Her picture was taken, not to mention the fact that she was in a position with Lucifer. Immediately she tried to grab onto the two girls, but they disappeared into the light of the sun.  
  
Lucifer was semi alarmed, but then saw that something was falling from the sky. Quickly, before Raven could look, he used his powers to get it into his hands. It was one of the photos that those girls took of him and her. In the picture, there was barely enough room to let anyone know that they had not kissed. Sighing while wishing that the girls let them finish what they had been trying to do, he tucked it into his coat and turned around to see Raven looking over his shoulder. Surprised, sweat drops appeared on the back of his head while she tilted one of eyes.  
  
"So, you're going to keep that one?" she said slyly. Blushing a red that would have made Starfire's hair look faded, he looked up. He would have looked down, but Raven could have gotten into his view anyway.  
  
It happened a lot faster then he thought it would. She placed her hands on his head and pulled it down to meet hers. She moved forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. Letting go, she melted into the shadows and let him think about what had happened and so that she could look for her picture.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robin walked down the halls of the tower, thinking of the moments of the last day. In the last 24 hours, the Titan's numbers had doubled, there was another mastermind in the midst of Slade's plans, and Starfire had been found sleeping with him.  
  
~ Slowly, Robin opened his eyes. Feeling a bit exhausted from the fight with Red, he slowly lifted his head off of Starfire and looked around, thinking of . . . 'WHAT!?' zoomed right through his head as he turned and saw Starfire on her back. He had been resting his head on her lap, and from the looks of it, they were in his room. Starfire fell asleep kneeling against the wall and had used Robin's cape as her blanket. Robin was almost about to gently (keyword here) take his cape from her hand so he could walk when he looked down and saw that she had given him her blanket to use instead. Smiling slightly, he gently pulled his cape from her grasp and pulled her blanket over her. Star tilted her head slightly and Robin touched it lightly before leaving. Before he did, he decided that he needed a separate room for all this Slade junk. ~  
  
Robin's eyes widened when he thought about it and he had to shake his head thoroughly to think straight. Times like that could be remembered when there was nothing else to think about.  
  
'Or whenever I need a confidence booster.' he thought. He was unlike his mentor, as he made friends, not accomplices. And unlike Batman, he thought that those friends were not his weakness, but his strengths. And all the new Titans were just more strengths both physically and mentally. 'Speaking of Titans, I wonder wh . . .'  
  
*BUMP!!!*  
  
Robin ran into someone he thought he wouldn't see again, the girl of light. Her white hair was flowing, and if he had not had his mind occupied, he would have noticed that she was holding a Polaroid camera. Not knowing whether or not she was a friend or foe, he got in a defensive stance, ready for an assault. The girl tilted her head, and then her eyes lit up. She turned and looked into her cape and pulled something out. Robin, not knowing what it was, got ready to be shot at, and her hand held . . . a Polaroid picture. Robin tilted one of his eyebrows and slowly held out his hand to get it. Upon giving it to him, she skipped to the living room. Robin, still tilting one of his eyebrows, looked at the note and widened his eyes. In the picture was him sleeping on Starfire. She had her hand in his hair and her other hand was on her side. His head had been turned so that it wasn't facing her, but his right arm was on her leg, slightly gripping it. Before he got too deep into the picture, he wondered how the girl took the picture of them together and turned his head up to ask, but she had left him alone.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Starfire awoke with her blanket. Yawning slightly, she looked for Robin, but he wasn't inside. Sighing slightly while looking down, she saw a Polaroid picture. Her reaction to it was a smile, and a tuck into her belt.  
  
~~.:::.~~  
  
Robyn awoke to Red slightly nuzzling her. She half-opened her eyes and saw that he had done this consciously. Slightly annoyed that she was taken out of her sleep, she willingly got up. He had woken her up and she had yet to find out why. Smiling slightly, he gave her a picture (guess what type) and looked at her to see her reaction. Robyn looked and inhaled a bit sharply. It was of them before the explosion. She was holding his hand and he was looking at her face. Both of them had a look of fondness on their faces and both were sitting on the edge of the Tower's roof.  
  
Robyn looked at this and smiled. It had been so nice that time. Looking at Red, she saw that he had the same look on his face as he did in the picture. Robyn and him looked at each other before blushing and looking away.  
  
"Is it yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. You can have it though, he gave me another one." he answered.  
  
"Oh, who is this he and how did he take our picture?" she asked, now more alert as she had no idea anyone had been on the roof with them at the time they had been together.  
  
"I didn't know how, but I was that person of light." he answered her. "I wonder, what are their names?" he pondered, and made Robyn realize that she too did not have either of the girls' names. Sighing slightly, she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Red floated after her.  
  
"Okay, Red, just to let you know, that guy you were talking about is a girl." she told him.  
  
"Really, I thought she was a guy." he said.  
  
"Oh Red, how I need to help you." she said with humor in her voice.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tada!!! The 9th installment of Double Titans!!!  
  
Lucifer: Why can't Red distinguish between guy and girl?  
  
I dunno, I'm running on sugar right now.  
  
Katana: YAY!!! Thanks to all that have reviewed our last chapter. Just to let you know, Mr. HeyILikeAnime would like at least three reviews before he starts his next chapter.  
  
Blood: And to all those who read this, I am going to be introduced into this story soon!!!  
  
*applause from anyone that likes Blood goes here, population: 0*  
  
Blood: HEY!!!  
  
Katana: And for everyone to know, so will I!!!  
  
*applause from everyone in the world*  
  
Blood: T-T that's mean.  
  
Please review the chapter now, with any comment possible, lest it be good or bad.  
  
Blood: Doesn't that mean you don't want reviews?  
  
Uses author powers to summon Sepiroth from FF7 (note: I don't own him either T-T)  
  
Mr. HeyILikeAnime: Sic him, Sepiroth!!!  
  
Blood: Cool, someone to kill!!!  
  
Katana: . . . kay, please review  
  
Sepiroth: See ya later, space DDR person! 


End file.
